The invention relates to a relay with coupling element. With such relays there is present the need to double or to triple the relay functions, in order to make a xe2x80x9ctwin relayxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ctriple relayxe2x80x9d from a xe2x80x9csingle relayxe2x80x9d. Such a need is present, above all, in safety technology, where what is essential is that, in the event of a failure, for example in the fusing or blocking of contacts, there still always are parallel contacts present, which take over the switching function.
Another need lies in accommodating with as little as possible circuitry expenditure a plurality of relay contacts in the least possible space. Here too, it is necessary to transfer certain electric functions of the single relay to the twin relay produced from it, in order to avoid an undesired redundance. In this case it is desired, for example, that with a twin relay all the passive contact springs both of the one and also of the other spring box lie on the same electric potential. One does not want, however, to fit any faulty wiring on a switching plate, which fulfills this requirement, but the contact springs should be directly electrically connected with one another.
Underlying the invention therefore, is the problem of further developing a relay of the type mentioned at the outset, in such manner that without circuitry expenditure it can be developed into a twin relay or a triple relay.
For the solution of the problem posed, the relay is characterized by the technical teaching of claim 1.
An essential feature is that according to the invention a coupling element is provided, which mechanically couples several spring brackets with one another. In this manner, a simple relay can be rapidly developed, over the connection and by means of a coupling element, into a multiple relay, such as a twin relay or a triple relay, for example.
The rapid mechanical connecting by means of a coupling element, therefore, is claimed as an essential feature of the present invention.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the coupling element simultaneously also carries in itself the electrical through-connection between the spring brackets, so that, therefore, an externally lying circuitry expenditure is avoided (for example over a switching plate on which the relays are seated with their connecting points), and that with the aid of the mechanical coupling of the coupling element, also simultaneously, the electrical coupling of the spring brackets to be connected is established. In a preferred further development of the invention, it is provided here that the electrical coupling of the spring brackets to be connected occurs over the passive contact springs. For this purpose, it is provided that no longer individual, passive contact springs are allocated to the respective spring bracket, but that a double contact spring allocated to both spring brackets is provided, which double contact spring consists of two individual contact springs that are connected with one another by means of an electrically conducting connection web. Therewith there is present the advantage that such a double contact spring is connected first with the coupling element and that the coupling element, then, is connected with the spring brackets to be connected in such manner that the one spring of the double contact spring forms, for example, the passive contact spring of the one spring bracket, while the other spring of the double contact spring forms the other passive contact spring of the other spring bracket. Both contact springs here are on electrically equal potential by reason of their electrical connection over the connection web, which pervades the contact element.
The definition given here of active and passive contact springs must not be understood as restricting protective rights. On the contrary, instead of the here-described passive contact springs, there also lies within the scope of the invention the possibility of connecting the active contact springs electrically conductively by means of a contact element over a coupling, by the means that in each case on one side of the coupling element there is arranged the respective allocated contact spring, and the electrically conductive connection between these contact springs is brought about through a connection web which pervades the coupling element and is fastened with this.
In a preferred development of the invention it is provided that the coupling of the coupling element is constructed locking with, and again releasable from, the spring brackets to be connected.
In another development of the invention it is provided that the coupling of the coupling element with the spring brackets is made rigid. There can be used here, for example, an adhesive, a melting or some other fluid connection.
An especially compact construction is yielded if the active and passive contact springs are arranged at an angle of 90xc2x0.
For the electrical potential separation between the two spring brackets it is preferred incidentally if the coupling element consists of an insulating material and has at least one partition wall running parallel to the contact rows of the relay, on which partition wall lateral projections are molded, which engage in allocated receiving openings on the respective spring bracket.
Between the lateral projections of the partition wall, grooves are formed which are suited for the reception of the contact springs. On the other hand, after slots are arranged parallel to the lengthwise axes of the reception openings in the respective spring bracket opened toward the face side, there, the passive contact springs can be slid in.
The inventive object of the present invention is yielded not only from the object of the individual patent claims, but also from the combination of the individual patent claims among one another.